Domestic water taps can pose a serious safety risk to children and the elderly. Children can receive serious scalds as a result of playing with hot water taps in baths, sinks or showers. Furthermore, children playing with water taps can cause water wastage or flooding. As well in baths, there is an increased risk of drowning where there is an opportunity for children to turn on a tap. Similarly, the elderly and infirm may accidentally scald themselves or cause flooding in situations where they are unfamiliar with the tap operation or have difficulty operating a tap.